


the blue volumes of lies

by Alfodr



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tense, dra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfodr/pseuds/Alfodr
Summary: okay i am in withdraw, and need a new shot of the shadowhunter universe,this take place after queen of air and darkness,a misterious warlock appers to ask for help from magnus,
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 6





	the blue volumes of lies

**Magnus felt the portal before he even saw it** or heard it, a tingling over his spine like when in the world fare of 64 when he touched a Van de Graaff generator.

Simon, would say he felt an disturbance in the force, he was walking by the corridors of the institute when he felt it, he reached the man hall, and jace was standing there already taking a short sword under his leather jacket, he looked up at Magnus an stern look in his face,

“max? “ he asked

“is with alec, on the main office” magnus responded.

“raf?” he asked in return

“Training room with Claire, Isabelle and Simon” jace responded promptly.

They exchanged a look of simple understanding,

They were going to protect their family.

Magnus opened the door and just one man stood there if you didn’t know better you could almost say he was a shadowhunter, a stern look of an angular jawline, broad shoulders and muscular in an very shadowhunter way, black clothes, black shirt and jeans, his hair did not seen natural, not in the sense as in Magnus hair was so good it didn’t seen natural, but in the sense it was waving as if it was made of clouds light and deeply black, he was also wearing bronze sunglasses with gold trims that Magnus found extremely fashionable, if this warlock wasn’t an threat he would ask for tips.

The power of the portal that opened Magnus expected at least six warlocks or Tessa gray, but just one man stood at the gates of the institute, he awkwardly shifted his weight, Magnus stood at the top of the stairs and jace just by the end of it at the beginning of the path that leaded to the gates, looking menacingly,

“I am Magnus ban-“

“I know who you are “the man interrupted his voice had an amusing accent that Magnus couldn’t quite place,

“ my name is Orlando Sioux, I am the son of the mundane Andrea araci, and the demon Azazel” his voice breaks a little when saying that name, and a chill comes down Magnus’s spine and he saw jace changing his stance,

“i was raised by my mother until the age of 15 and as she died of cancer I was taking in by the warlock named Casper Sioux, he died 2 years ago” he paused again and looked up in a defiant stare “ recently I found a secret compartment under his library within it I found several books with strange auras, I do not want this books in my home, Casper said you were probably the most powerful warlock fighting for the good side that was”

“Flattering “said Magnus in an awkward way of receiving compliments.

Orlando seemed unfazed by the comment “ here is the address” he said and an small piece of paper floated between the bars of the gate, jace caught by simply extending his arm, read it and passed it to Magnus,

“you should contact the spiral labyrinth” Magnus said “ they are more prepared to deal with this threats and matters of warlocks”

“what is the spiral labyrinth ?” Orlando responded, “I have never heard of such thing, Casper talked of you, never of any labyrinth”

” how old are you,” asked jace surprising Magnus, it was the first time he spoke since they stepped outside,

Orlando shifted his weight again but the look of defiance did not waivered

“ I am 23 “ he answered,

He had an strength in his posture almost steel, and Magnus really saw it the steel look the iron stance even his jawline, were an dead example of who his father was, Magnus could remember very well of the demon azazel standing in his living room making threats and evil laughs, Magnus would never judge someone by who their father was, he would never be that hypocritical,

“ we will look into it “ Magnus responded trying to sound as professional as he could,

Orlando nodded took a step back and lifted his left arm towards the middle of the street, small points of light glowed over his hand, on his index finger on his thumb and 2 small ones on the back of his hand, a wave of magic seemed to flow over him and with an whooshing sound an portal appeared, and sucked Orlando inside. And with another whoosh it closed onto itself, Magnus had never seen someone cast open an portal in that way, and Magnus was one of its creators.


End file.
